The third-date rule
by Natchou
Summary: There seems to be a a rule that the third date in a relationship is the one where sex is supposed to happen. Go along with Agron and Nasir (and with the help of some friends) as they try to get it right, even though it might take more than one third date to make it happen. A slash story.
1. First and second date

There seems to be a rule that exists in the dating world that talks about how the third date between two people is supposed to be the moment where they're supposed to sleep together for the first time. While some people might think this is a crazy concept and anybody have the right to have sex on any given date (most likely the first), there are some more "traditional" people that take this rule very seriously and want to abide to it through and through.

This was the case for Agron Adler (or "A" as his friends would call him) and Nasir Dweck. They had first met a month earlier thanks to the help of Agron's best friend Crixus and his wife and Nasir's friend Naevia. Crixus had had enough of Agron's constant bitching about being single and having a non-existent sex life, while Naevia wanted to help mend Nasir's broken heart after a bad break-up.

And so the both of them had been set up on a blind date at a coffee shop near where Nasir was working and Agron was living. They had both been struck at first sight.

_"Agron?"_

_"Nasir?"_

_"Hi," said Nasir shyly while extending his hand "Naevia told me a lot about you." _

_"And Crixus told me a lot about you." Agron replied with his thousand-watts smile and shaking the offered grip in front of him as he sat down in the booth._

And so this is how their first date went. They had coffee and chatted about everything and nothing for a good part of the night and after a while, they decided to take a stroll around the city and continued talking, getting to know one another along the way. Agron talked about his upbringing and the close relationship he had with his brother Duro, while Nasir talked about his work as a doctor and his plans to maybe one day open his own private clinic. All through this time, they became smitten with one another. Nasir found Agron's sense of humor a lot of fun and his shining green eyes quite easy to get lost into, while Agron found Nasir's intelligence about the world around him to be quite inspiring and his soft-looking long dark hair made him very attractive.

Soon, they both realized they had spent the entire night talking and had made their way through their entire city without noticing, the both of them too entranced by one another. And so, with the dawn rising and the both of them needing some sleep, they decided to call it a night (or a morning Agron joked) and found themselves in front of the coffee shop where they had first met.

_"Well, looks like this is our stop." Agron said with a bit of melancholy in his voice. He hadn't wanted this night to end and by the way Nasir was looking at him, neither did he. He took Nasir's hand and dropped a soft kiss on its knuckles, making the other man blush._

_"Listen," Agron said never letting go of the other man's hand. "I had a great time tonight and I was wondering if maybe we could, you know..." he stammered shyly while looking into Nasir's dark eyes. _

_"Do this again sometimes? I was about to ask you the same thing." Nasir finished for him, linking his fingers through Agron's and smiling back at him._

_"Yeah. So, what do you say?" Agron asked once again expectantly, stepping closer to Nasir and tucking a loose strand of hair around the back of his ear._

_Nasir placed the hand Agron wasn't holding against the other man's cheek and whispered while leaning in slowly: "I would love to."_

And so at the end of their first date, they had their very first kiss. The both of them being perfect gentlemen and wanting to take things slowly, no tongues were involved, but it was still a sweet kiss as it ever could be.

***************

For their second date, they both decided to go to a movie together, selecting the hit romantic comedy of the day as their viewing choice. As they sat side by side and laughed and got emotional at certain moments of the movie, their hands never let go of one another, Nasir caressing Agron's knuckles with his thumb while the other man smiled back at him and turned his attention back towards the film.

_By the end of this second night, their separation point was at a street corner about two blocks away from Nasir's place. But unlike the first night, it was Agron that initiated the second kiss, this one more passionate than the first and yes, this time there were tongues involved. After breaking the liplock and looking breathlessly at each other, Nasir was the first one to speak: "Listen, um," he started, "I'm working tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me afterwards? I know this great Italian place downtown. We could maybe go there and maybe afterwards go back to my place for um, dessert?..." he finished with uncertainty in his eyes. _

_Agron took a moment and thought about the implications of what the other man had just said. Going back at his place? "Dessert"? Did that mean Nasir wanted to spend the night with him? Looking back at Nasir and seeing the uneasiness in his eyes, he guessed right that this was what he was implying and he instantly knew his answer and decided to put Nasir at ease._

_"Sure, I would like to have dinner with you and um, maybe dessert afterwards..." Agron replied leaning forward once again and giving a hot passionate kiss on the lips, a precursor of what was to come, to which Nasir replied to with as much passion as he also could._


	2. First third-date

While he had been bold the night before in his suggestion to Agron and was proud of himself for his courage to ask such a thing to another person (usually it was the other person asking *him* to spend the night, not the other way around), by the time morning came, Nasir found his courage dwindling by the hour and by the time he entered the hospital for his shift, he was freaking the hell out about what was to come.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Nasir said for what seemed the hundredth time that day, pacing back and forth inside the hospital's cafeteria. "What do I do, what do I do?! Why the hell did I ask him for "dessert"? Everybody knows what "dessert" means! What if I'm not good enough? What if he doesn't like what he sees? What if he doesn't want to see me after it? What am I gonna do?!"

Crixus, who had been there to see his wife, leaned back against his chair and sighed for what also seemed the hundredth time that day. "Nasir! Calm down man!" he said "A's a cool dude. Of course he'll want to see you afterwards! He doesn't just bang-and-dash just like that!" Crixus looked at Nasir and his nervousness for a moment and added: "Wow, you really do like the guy, do ya?"

Nasir looked back at him, feeling even nervous than before and replied: "Yeah, I really do like him. He's so sweet and funny, you know? And I've never been attracted to a guy in such a short time. He's so gorgeous and I wanna lose myself in his eyes every time I look at them and I..." he calmed himself down a bit and continued: "I just don't want to screw it up, you know? We've been getting along so well and just the thought of losing him..." he finished sadly looking down at his feet.

"Dude, you're not going to lose him. Everybody's nervous the first time they get together with someone in that way. You just gotta go with the flow and do what he likes." Crixus told him, trying to reassure the other man.

"Well, you're his best friend. What does he like...you know, in that prospect?" Nasir asked him, not looking him in the eye because of shyness.

"Well, I don't know much about Agron in that way since I never really slept with the guy because of my, you know, straightness," Crixus replied, crossing a leg over the other and smiling coyly at him. "But from what I gathered from our conversations about previous...conquests...he seems to be a bit kinkier than the average guy I know." he finished, standing up when he saw Naevia approaching.

"Kinky...got it. Thanks Crixus." Nasir replied while saying hi to Naevia and then walking down towards the hospital corridor to see his next patient of the day.

By the time he finished his work shift, Nasir set his plans in action. He went to a couple of shops to get some... equipment...Agron might like, set them in place in his apartment and prepared himself for the date ahead.

The above-mentioned third date went quite well. The food was nice and the conversation flowed easily between the two men. As Agron ordered the check, the nervousness and sexual tension grew between the two of them, both knowing what was to come.

As they approached Nasir's apartment door, Agron couldn't help himself and pinned the other man against it and began kissing him passionately, hands roaming up and down Nasir's back. When Agron's lips left Nasir's to seek the other man's neck, Nasir remembered his plans and reluctantly put a distance between them.

At the other man's look of confusion, Nasir stated: "Um... we should get inside before anybody sees us, don't you think?"

Agron smiled and replied: "Yeah, we'll be more comfortable inside. Lead the way." Nasir smiled back at him and fished his keys out of his pocket to open the door.

Once they were inside and before Agron could launch himself back at him, Nasir stepped back a bit and said: "Why don't you sit down on the couch while I slip into something a bit more ...comfortable?" Nasir asked, his jitters showing in his voice. "You can come...I mean you can join me in the bedroom when I'm ready." he added and made a dash to said place.

_The hell was that all about?_ Agron asked himself while taking a seat on said couch with a look of confusion on his face. Ready for what? he thought. Normally sex didn't need a whole lot or preparations. It just needed two people, some stuff to get themselves ready and the rest was supposed to be peachy. Nothing was supposed to be ready before that. But Agron, in wanting to please Nasir and also being very horny, did what he was told and waited.

Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes went by and nothing was happening.

"Nasir, you okay in there?" Agron asked out loud in concern.

"Yeah, sorry, just a second!" came a shout from the bedroom. And then out of nowhere, some heavy metal began to blast through the apartment, making Agron jump out of his seat. _What the hell was going on in that bedroom?!_

"Okay! You can come in now!" he heard Nasir shout at him even louder than before because of the music.

Agron, not knowing what was going on and starting to get a little bit scared, went slowly towards the bedroom where the music was getting louder and louder in very step he took. As he opened the door and took a peak inside, he became flabbergasted.

There was erotic perihelia everywhere he looked. There were jars containing what looked like oils, sauces and a can of whipped cream where the bed stood. There seemed to be dozens of different brands of condoms laying around in different sizes, different tastes and even glow-in-the dark-ones laying on a dresser nearby and as he opened the bedroom door even wider he was even more shocked: was that a sex swing?!

But nothing compared to what was on the actual bed: there were fluffy handcuffs, dildos and beads of different kinds and even whips laying around.

Agron started to get less horny and more uncomfortable as the seconds passed. Just who the hell really was Nair? Was he really into this kind of stuff? As he questioned himself, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Nasir shouted from behind him through the loud, blaring music. Agron turned around and even tough he though he thought he was through with his shocks tonight, he couldn't be more wrong. Because when he turned around, he saw what Nasir meant by "slipping into something more comfortable", he had actually meant wearing nothing but a pair of leather pants.

Seeing his shocked/scared look upon his face, Nasir had to ask, I mean, shout: "WHAT? YOU DON'T LIKE IT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE INTO THIS KIND OF STUFF!"

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" Agron yelled back at him, not being able to lower the volume of his voice because of the music. "DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M SOME SORT OF FREAK?!" Agron added, getting a bit offended that Nasir thought of him that way. "AND COULD YOU PLEASE TURN THAT DAMN MUSIC OFF? IT'S REALLY STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES!" he finished, putting his hands on his hips.

"SORRY! JUST A SECOND!" Nasir yelled back and went and turned the radio off. Turning back at Agron who was frowning at him, he started to stammer: "So see um, Crixus stopped by the hospital today and um, I was just really nervous about tonight and um, he told me some stuff, you know, about you and how you liked some stuff. And um, I sorta didn't know what you liked specifically in that area so I thought you know, why not go all the way? So that's why I bought all this stuff just in case, so I could cover all the bases." he finished, looking sheepishly at Agron, hoping he didn't ruin anything between them.

Agron looked at him for a moment, then suddenly he couldn't help himself and started to laugh uproariously for a moment. At the sight of Nasir's confused face, Agron approached the other man with a smile upon his face. He took Nasir's hand and said: "Crixus's a jackass. He'll tell you whatever he wants to tell you. Sure, I might like things to be a bit steamier than most people do, but not to that extent! There's erotic and then there's all this." he finished gesturing to the stuff laying around the room.

"Oh um, sorry about that. I guess I ruined everything, didn't I?" Nasir asked, tilting his head down in disappointment.

Agron put his hand under Nasir's chin, lifted his head back up and smiled at him. "You didn't ruin anything, just maybe the mood." Agron replied, leaning his forehead against the other man's. "So what do you say we take a rain check for tonight and maybe try again another time?" he added, softly kissing Nasir's forehead.

"Okay." replied Nasir softly with a returning smile. "Maybe we could just finish the night on the couch watching a movie? We don't have to do anything."

"Sure, now get out of those pants. I'll be waiting for you in the living room." Agron replied, walking out of the bedroom with a wink. And they did just that.


	3. Second third-date

Since the end of the "first" third-date had been an utter disaster, they both decided that Agron would "take charge" of the end of the "second" third-date, which they decided would be spent at an amusement park and end at Agron's place instead of Nasir's. Now, with how asking a friend about sexual preferences had ended up for Nasir, you would think Agron wouldn't do the same and just go with it. Well, you would think wrong. Still a bit traumatized from the events from a few days ago, Agron made the mistake to relay the entire story to Naevia who had stopped by at his place for coffee (and had laughed hysterically at the telling of the events) and had himself asked for advice about what to do for Nasir, trying to impress him in return.

"You really like the guy, do you?" Naevia couldn't help but ask. "Even though he pulled that stunt the other night, you're still giving the third-date thing a shot?"

"Yeah, I really do like him." Agron admitted, bringing his coffee cup near his lips. "See, I know he made a mistake and he really was trying his best." Agron said while sipping on his cup and looking at Naevia. "And he really wanted to do stuff that *I* liked, he just took it to the extreme. Maybe it's not about what I like, but what *he* likes. So what does he like?" Agron asked, with desperation in his eyes.

Naevia patted his arm and smiled: "Well, from what Nasir told me, he's not into this whole kinky stuff at all. He's more of an old soul, a more romantic type of guy."

"Romantic...got it. Thanks Naevia." Agron replied, leaning over a pecking his friend on the cheek. He's going to love what I'll do for him tonight. he thought, with a determined look on his face, the wheels in his head starting to turn.

So the "second" third-date arrived and both Agron and Nasir had a great time just like before. They rode the roller-coaster, made out in the Ferris wheel and Agron won a huge pink stuffed elephant for Nasir at those shooting games he was good at. But by the time the end of the night approached, Agron's nervousness began to rise. He hoped everything would go well and that things wouldn't end up like the first time they tried this.

So, by the time they arrived at Agron's apartment door, they had been making out like a couple of teenagers in heat; Nasir even having the guts to palm Agron's butt through his jeans. Keeping his hormones in check and wanting to set the perfect mood, Agron just like Nasir, before put a space between the two of them and breatlessly said: "Wanna go inside?"

"Absolutely." Nasir replied with lust clearly in his voice, giving Agron goose bumps everywhere and reaching out for his keys as fast as he could. When he finally opened the door, Agron turned towards Nasir who hadn't help himself and was kissing his neck from behind and looked at him with a smug smile on his face. "What?" Nasir asked him, confused.

"Nothing, just go ahead and get in." Agron replied, making a gesture with Nasir indicating that he should go into the apartment first.

"Alright." Nasir said, still a bit confused but followed the orders anyway. When he got through the doors, it was his turn to be shocked at what he saw.

Not a millimeters of the apartment wasn't covered in candles. There were flowers everywhere he could look. A path of rose petals formed a pathway from the front door to another room that he assumed was the bedroom. There was a bucket full of ice with a bottle of very expensive-looking champagne inside it on the kitchen table. But the "coup-de-resistance" was when Agron took a remote close by and turned the power on the living room stereo and "Songbird" by Kenny G. began to softly play. Nasir looked absolutely shocked and when he turned around to look at Agron, he saw that he looked proud of his work. But, by the petrified look on Nasir's face, Agron began to regret what he had set up.

Nasir looked at him for a second and asked, almost offended: "'The hell is all this stuff?!"

Agron looked confusingly at him and replied: "What, you don't like it? I thought you liked a little bit of romance!"

Nasir replied: "Well there's romance and there's *this*!" he gestured around the living room. "What do you think am I, a girl?!"

"Well see...I asked Naevia what you liked and she said romantic stuff and uh..." Agron stammered.

"And you had to be just as dumb as me and go overboard with it?!" Nasir replied, starting to get a bit angry.

"Hey! You're the one that started it!" Agron barked back, starting to get a bit upset too.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you apparently don't like the same things as I do in that department!" Nasir started to shout, really getting upset now.

"Yeah well, maybe we just don't have as much stuff in common than we first thought!" Agron yelled back at him.

"Yeah well, maybe we're not going to work out after all!" Nasir shouted at Agron, his hands at his sides turning into fists.

"Yeah well, maybe you're right!" Agron shouted back.

"Yeah well, maybe I should just leave!" Nasir yelled.

"Yeah go ahead, do it! And don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out." Agron yelled back at Nasir.

"Fine! Goodbye Agron!" Nasir shouted while making his way to the front door.

"Fine! Goodbye Nasir!" the other man shouted back, not looking back at him. In a huff, Nasir walked out the door and out of Agron's life.

At the minute Agron heard the slamming door behind him, his anger subsided and he turned around. _Nasir_, he whispered to himself, and he sat down on the couch and broke down crying, blaming himself about how everything had turned out, ashamed at how he had just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him, unaware that on the other side of the door, Nasir was sitting in the hallway, head on his knees, doing the exact same thing.


	4. Third third-date

The next few weeks were pure agony for both Agron and Nasir, as they were both groveling in their own misery and depressing the people around them with their sadness and moping. Both Naevia and Crixus had heard time and time again by now from both men about how they each regretted what had happened, how they each had been stupid for what they had done on each of their dates and how they alone were responsible for ruining the best thing to come into their lives. Getting tired of having a moping Agron around him and missing his happy self, Crixus one night recalled everything Agron had told him to Naevia while they were in bed, about to go to sleep. Shocked, Naevia told Nasir's part of the story and while comparing notes, a plan began to hatch between the two of them.

"Agron man, you need to get out! You've been moping around here for weeks now." Crixus told his best friend, who was in his sweats, watching TV and eating Doritos.

"I don't need to go out. Everything I need is here. The outside world is bad, meeting other people is bad." Agron said regretfully, stuffing another handful of chips in his mouth.

Crixus had had enough and sat down next to Agron: "Listen man, my wedding anniversary is coming up and we're going to celebrate it on my wife's private yacht. There'll be food, dancing, even booze."

"Really? Booze?" Nasir asked Naevia while sitting at his kitchen table, with a hopeful look on his face.

"Really, you'll be able to get as wasted as you want." Naevia replied, caressing her friend's arm.

Nasir thought for a moment, maybe this could help him forget everything, forget...he didn't want to think about the other man's name, just the memory of it creating a pain in his gut.

"Alright, I'm in. But just because you said there'd be booze." Agron answered Crixus, who had a strange smug look upon his face that the other man didn't notice.

Everything was going according to plan, Naevia thought on her side.

The night of the party came and with the instructions given to him by Crixus, Agron was able to find the yacht in the middle of the docks. As Agron got on it, he was impressed. This boat was pretty big and expensive-looking and could fit quite a lot of people on the deck as well as inside.

"Hello! Anybody there?" Agron started to shout. "Crixus? Naevia? Wanna get this party started or something?"

"Agron?" came a voice from the stairs that lead to the inside of the boat. Agron looked back at the source of the inquiry and was shocked when a fine-dressed Nasir climbed up the stairs and came towards him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his heart starting to speed up. Damn Nasir looked fine in his opened up shirt and suit jacket.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Nasir replied, trying not to look back at Agron, finding him as good looking as ever with his spiky hair and leather coat. He remembered the piece of paper that he was holding in his hand and said: "Maybe this could explain what's written on this." he added, reading the words on the paper out loud.

_Hey guys! The key to romance is to let things go naturally, not force them. Hope you two will stop being total idiots and actually talk to each other. Have a great night! _

_- Love, C & N_

"So we were set up." Agron said, shaking his head.

"Looks like it." Nasir replied, lifting his head from the piece of paper to Agron's face. They both looked at each other for a moment and suddenly, they both started to laugh at the same time. They both laughed so hard that Nasir dropped the piece of paper in his hand and Agron had to wipe his eyes.

When they finally stopped, Agron looked at Nasir with a smile: "So, what do you say we make this our "third" third-date?" he asked the other man, extending his hand.

"I would really like that." Nasir replied smiling back at him and taking the other man's hand.

Together, they went down the stairs inside the boat where a bottle of champagne was waiting for them in the small kitchen. Nasir smiled as Agron popped the cork and gave him a glass. He proposed a toast: "To third third-dates," he began with a laugh.

Agron clinked his glass with the other man's and took a sip. "And to second chances." he added with a fond smile and a look of pure lust upon his face.

"Yeah, to second chances." Nasir replied distractively, getting lost into Agron's eyes and leaning forward slowly toward the other man.

Agron took both of their glasses while never leaving eye-contact with Nasir and set them on the kitchen table. Slowly, just like the other man, he leaned forward and their lips found one another with a passion that hadn't appeared before then. While the other kisses had been wild before, this one took it to another level. Weeks of missing one another took their toll on the two men and they began to tear at each other's clothing, all the while never stop kissing.

"Oh god, I missed you so much." Nasir moaned as Agron was attacking his neck, making his way down to his collar bone.

"Me too, baby, me too." Agron said, removing Nasir's shirt to get access to more skin.

"We're never going to be this stupid again, okay?" Nasir asked, taking the other man's face between his hands and gazing at him heatedly.

"Never again." Agron replied removing his own shirt and taking Nasir back into his arms. Biting the other man's lips and hearing him moan was enough for Agron to trail his hands down to Nasir's butt and picking him up. Nasir gasped in shock and wrapped his long legs around the other man's waist and together they headed toward the boat's bedroom.

If you asked Agron and Nasir the next morning how the night had went, Agron would say that it was the wildest night of his life, with how much the whole yacht seemed to rock from their first round of sex, with Agron pounding Nasir from behind against a dresser in the small bedroom and how their moans were so loud they could have woken up the entire city. How afterwards they had sucked each other off in turn and Nasir had taken Agron the second time around and fucked him almost through the mattress.

And Nasir would reply that it was the most romantic night of his life when during their third round, while going slower than the first two times and in one other's arms, both men couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes and after a soft kiss, Agron leaned his forehead against Nasir's and whispered for the first time "I love you."

And shocked, but with a tender smile upon his face, Nasir had replied "I love you too." and Agron had leaned back down on the bed, taking Nasir under him and while kissing more passionately, their rhythm had increased and they both had come shouting the other's name.

So in the end, both Crixus and Naevia had been right. Sex wasn't meant to be forced, it was meant to go on naturally. And after two failed tries, both Agron and Nasir agreed that their "third" third-date could be considered a great success.


End file.
